Silver Tipped Pain
by Libertystar
Summary: (crossover with Escaflowne) kagome has a whole new life that Inuyasha does not know about.
1. Chapter one

Silver tipped Pain Prologue  
  
"The song! Van, do you hear it too?" said kagome as she looked up at the sky. Van watched her as she stepped forward. He had heard it too, and knew what it meant. She was going home. Suddenly from kagome's back sprung two shimmering wings, much like his own.  
  
So it's true. All along it was true, thought Van. He took a step back, as kagome, the girl he had grown to respect, and even. Perhaps love; as she, the Winged Goddess, was surrounded by her luminous wings. Then, without a whisper, she was gone. All that remained was feathers, fluttering around him. Inside, he knew he would probably never see her again. but he simply smiled.  
  
For he remembered their promise: No matter what, even if we are to part. Van, we will always be together.  
  
Chapter 1,  
  
It had been two years now, two yeas since she had first fallen through the well. Three since she had left Gaea. Oh how she missed them. Merle, Millerna, Allen, and especially Ván. How she missed Ván, his tranquility, his protectiveness, and his even his sad smile. Kagome thought wistfully as she walked along the road. I wish I could go back.  
  
'Why don't I?' she thought,  
  
"Oi wench, what are you waiting for?" asked a very angry Inuyasha.  
  
'That's why'  
  
"Hold your horses; this bag is not exactly light."  
As she said this, she felt the huge weight of her bag being lifted off her back.  
  
"Weak girl, Kikyou would never have had a problem with it." said a very stupid hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT"  
  
With a thump and a few choice curses they were finally able to settle in for the night.  
As the night went on, Kagome was drifting off to sleep, Inuyasha snuck out of the camp and into the forest. Kagome silently got up and followed behind him.  
  
As she crept through the woods, she heard voices and walked toward them. As she neared a clearing, she heard who it was; they were Inuyasha's and Kikyou. Walking closer she heard what they were saying.  
  
"Yes l love you, and no I do not love that reincarnation of you." that was Inuyasha.  
  
For some reason Kagome felt a great weight being lifted off her shoulders. She had no real reason to stay hear now. they had completed the jewel and Naraku was dead. She was able to go home and no one could say otherwise. She had only stayed here because of Inuyasha and her promise to never leave him.  
  
Stepping into the clearing, Kagome spoke,  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha, I can finally return to the land I love."  
  
"Get my soul Inuyasha, and then l can be truly alive" said a snarling Kikyou.  
  
"Anything for you love" Inuyasha said and lunged at Kagome. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
Kagome dodged Inuyasha's claws,she started running and ended up at the edge of a cliff. chanting a spell as he once again swipped at her. Everything froze, not even the animal's moved. then out of silence came a song, it was a haunting melody. Kagome smiled, it was time to go home.  
  
"That's my cue, but before I leave I will clear up a few things. 1) this is not your soul Kikyou, you are not a goddess.  
  
2) I am not a miko, like I said, I am a goddess.  
  
3) That was not the Shikon no Tama we were collecting, it was a fake. My grandpa gave me a fake one just before I left for this time. I am not who you think I am, And I an NOT weak.  
  
With those last words, Kagome unfroze everything and jumped off the cliff.  
  
"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
He ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down. He expected to see a mangled and broken body. What he saw instead was kagome, but this kagome had shimmery silver wings.  
  
I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky, Think about it every night and day, Spread my wings and fly away,  
  
I believe I can sore, You see me going through that open door, Think about it every night and day, Spread my wings and fly away,  
  
I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky, Think about it every night and day, Spread my wings and fly away, ( NOT MINE)  
  
As Kagome flew through the she let one red tear fall from her eye. It splashed on the ground, leaving a red stain on the ground. Out of that ground grew a blood-red sakura like nothing ever seen in Japan.  
  
Fin.  
  
Sorry, that was a very short story but I seemed to loose interest in it. Hope that you like it and will read more of my stories. Thanks, Libertystar 


End file.
